


Happy Mornings

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Have a good day at school, kids,” Chris said, lips curled up in a smile as he watched Stiles rush down the stairs.Chris never would have expected the turns his life took, but damn, was he glad for them.





	Happy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the universe of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125764/bookmarks), that may one day becomes a sequel where everyone ends up happy and together

“Have a good day at school, kids,” Chris said, lips curled up in a smile as he watched Stiles rush down the stairs. 

Chris and Allison had already eaten breakfast together, Stiles’s own meal was packed away for him to take to school and John’s was sitting in the fridge—which he would eat once he got home from his night shift. Stiles slid into the kitchen on socked feet and stopped himself on the island’s ledge, leaning over it with his momentum. He flashed a smile at Allison and Stiles waited for her to smile back before he turned to Chris, his smile turning into something dirtier.

“Are you ready for our date tonight?” Stiles asked as he straddled one of Chris’ thighs, throwing an arm around Chris’ neck as he sat.

“I am,” Chris said and he pulled Stiles closer with an arm around his waist until he could get a kiss. He let it go for a long moment—maybe longer than he should have, with how long Stiles had overslept—but he wasn’t one to deny his boy. He let it deepen, sucked on Stiles' tongue when the boy pushed it into his mouth and kept going until Stiles was grinding into his thigh.

“Stiles, c’mon we’re gonna be late,” Allison’s voice brought Chris back and he gentled the kiss until he could lean back. 

He chuckled when Stiles chased after him, demanding a few more quick kisses before he stood. Chris let his hand trail down Stiles’ back until he was cupping his ass and got a good squeeze in before Allison pulled him away. He tilted his head up for a quick kiss from Allison before the two were out the door, a whirlwind both together and apart and Chris laughed again.

He smiled to himself as he began to gather up the dishes. Chris never would have expected the turns his life took, but damn, was he glad for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/173110137649/lavenderlotions-400-follower-fic-giveaway), if you're interested
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
